My Best Friend's Lover
by Mel D
Summary: After Buffy reveals her secret about Spike to Tara, Tara reveals one of her own **f/f slash** *incomplete but more chapters on the way! Please no flames though, thanks ;)


Title: My Best Friend's Lover  
  
Author: Mel D.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: B/L/T....Ok so this is my cute little way of saying Buffy/Tara..the L stands for   
lettuce...because i'd love to be in the middle of that sandwich. :)   
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine... blah blah blah...borrowing them...blah blah...Joss is god...  
blah blah you've heard it all before. I do however own Willow...in my own little warped world.  
  
Warning: UC stands for Un-Conventional, in this case slash. If the idea of two sexy ladies  
hooking up is too much for you to bare then hit your back button now. NO FLAMES...I have  
given you fair warning, if you dislike the story, that's fine but please be respectful   
when reviewing.  
  
Thank Yous: thanks to the Buffy episode from a few week's ago because this fic takes place   
around the ending scene, where Buffy and Tara have that very deep moment.  
  
Spoilers: Ok so if you don't already know, Buffy died and the Scoobies brought her back earlier  
this season, Willow dated Tara but they split, Buffy and Spike are getting it on and he   
supposively loves her, and lastly Xander and Anya plan to marry sometime in the next trillon   
years. Got all that? Good.  
  
  
  
My Best Friend's Lover  
  
"Please don't forgive me, pleaseee don't" Buffy sobbed falling to her knees and sinking into   
Tara's lap. Tara comforted her by lightly running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"B-Buffy there's nothing wrong with y-you, I promise..." Tara said softly as a small tear hit   
her cheek. "You didn't c-come back wrong, you're still the slayer...the smart, quick, witty....  
b-b-b..." Tara's stutter suddenly increased. Buffy sniffled a bit and looked up at Tara   
while still on her knees.  
  
"Tara?" she whispered. Tara shyly looked to the floor. Buffy took a deep breath to  
collect her thoughts, when she opened her eyes she saw Tara was now crying a little.  
  
"Tara, why are you crying?" Buffy asked bringing her hand up to stroke her long hair.  
  
"B-Beautiful...I-I was going to say beautiful." Tara whispered softly looking into Buffy's   
eyes. "Y-You came to me with your secret, when really I should've c-come to you with mine."   
Tara said still whispering. At this point Buffy was flattered and confused at the same time.   
*Is that even possible?* she thought.  
  
"Tara, what is it, you can tell me," Buffy smiled a little.  
  
"I-I'm not sure if you wanna k-know," Tara pushed her voice down to an even lower  
level. Now thoughts raced through the Slayer's head. At this point Buffy had become less   
focused on her problems and was more light hearted about their conversation, so she came out   
and started a guessing game.   
  
  
"Sure I want to know, is it Xander and Anya? Do you not like them as a couple? I mean I know   
its a little weird seeing their so called moves on the dance floor to prepare for the wedding,   
or is it a spell, did something go wrong? Willow....Willow maybe? You still have feelings for   
her?"  
  
"W-Willow and I will always h-have a special bond b-because we once were together and also   
because we're both witches..well me, I am, she's not...anymore, I-I guess...."  
  
"So that's it then...still have feelings for Will?" Buffy asked sweetly.  
  
"A-Actually...." Tara sighed.  
  
"Actually?" Buffy mimicked her word.  
  
"For someone e-else." Tara managed to say.  
  
"For someone else what?" the blonde became confused...again. "Oh. feelings for someone else?"   
There it is. (AN: That delayed reaction is what is known to me as the "Joey from Friends"   
reaction..ok continue reading)  
  
"Y-Yeah." Tara said, she knew in about two minutes her secret would no longer be one, their   
conversation had lasted this long and there was no turning back now. Buffy once again decided  
to go with the easiet method of secret release, the guessing game.  
  
"Xander? Yeah for as long as I've known him he's always had that certain sparkle in his eyes,   
very cu-" **Ok earth to Buffy, you're talking to TARA** her brain suddenly jolted, it was Tara,  
therefore the feelings would be for a girl.  
  
"B-Buffy.." Tara said worried, Buffy didn't take notice and kept guessing.  
  
"Anya. Oh...whoa. Is it Anya? I guess some would find that sort-of spunk and peppyness,   
and eagerness to ask loads of questions...attractive?" Buffy thought for a second.   
"Ok scratch that, not her right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"N-No." Tara softly said.  
  
"We covered Will....oh boy."   
  
"W-what?" Tara got a little louder.  
  
"I know who it is..." Buffy stood up to her feet, she stretched to get out the cramps in her   
ankles.  
  
"Y-you know, you figure it out..." Tara smiled thinking that this could be good.  
  
"I don't know how/" for once Tara interrupted someone and asked a question.  
  
"So how d-do you feel....about me?" Tara asked shyly. Buffy was about to start a sentence but   
stopped. *How do I feel about...her?* Suddenly her face lit up and she went back down to her   
knees and crawled towards Tara. She looked up at her.  
  
"Tara...." Buffy whispered. "Really?" she asked. Tara bite her bottom lip, getting  
a little nervous as to what was going to happen next.  
  
"Y-Yes..." she said questioning herself. Buffy smiled, she'd always found a certain glow that   
stayed around Tara, that sweet shyness of hers was appealing, and, not knowing if it was   
completely wrong or not, she loved that little stutter, just when she'd get nervous it would   
peek out of the shadows.  
  
"Tara...can I ask you a question?" Buffy asked softly.  
  
"S-sure..." Tara said shuffling her feet a bit. Buffy leaned in closer and whispered something   
in Tara's ear.  
  
"Do you want to kiss me right now?'" she said pulling away from her ear. Tara eyes widened and   
she moved her hands up to Buffy cheeks running her thumbs over the sides. Buffy took a deep   
breath and waited for her answer.  
  
"Only if you w-w-want me too," she breathed softly. Tara looked into the Slayer's eyes,   
trying to read them, when she found what she was looking for she leaned in further and gently   
pushed a little against her lips. Buffy hands moved up around Tara's neck. Slow and steady   
their kissed blossomed, capturing the taste of their tonuges in each other's mouths. Buffy   
liked kissing her, her kisses were so full of passion yet shuttle innocence. They continued  
kissing, Buffy now on the couch with Tara above her. Tara slowly pulled away.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Buffy breathed out a sigh.  
  
"C-Can I-I...." Tara stuttered still nervous. "Can I-I..."  
  
"Aww Tare, tell me..." Buffy sweetly begged.  
  
"Can I touch you?" she asked shyly. Buffy pulled herself up to kiss Tara again, she eagerly  
sucked on her bottom lip this time. As she kissed her she etwined her hands with Tara's,   
pushing them downwards to her breasts. Tara complied, kissing Buffy and lightly massaging her   
breasts feeling her nipples harden through her shirt. Buffy opened her legs a guided her hands   
down to Tara's butt, lightly making her push against her.  
  
"Tare..."Buffy moaned into her mouth feeling her arousal thicken through her pants. Buffy   
reached down and undid her own jeans. Tara kissed her forehead and looked down to see what she   
was doing. She looked back up and smiled.  
  
"I havent been with a girl since Will...do you know how...." Tara moaned into Buffy's ear   
feeling a wave of confidence run over her. Buffy begged her to finish.  
  
"How what...please talk to me..." Buffy begged.  
  
"How badly I want to taste you right now?" Tara asked.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
